Tohuwabohu, albo Szlachectwo zobowiązuje
by ayass
Summary: Dziwny fanfik, w którym Lucjusz ma plan, Narcyza ma honor rodziny do obrony, Draco ból głowy, a Dudley ogromny apetyt, który staje się przyczyną jego i nie tylko jego zguby.


Tego poniżej nie należy brać na serio, bo ignoruję z premedytacją część charakterystyki postaci, o pewnych faktach nie wspominając. Ma być w zamierzeniu głównie komediowo. Jak wyszło, oceńcie sami. Akcja toczy się zaraz po końcu piątego tomu.

**"Tohuwabohu, **

**albo S_zlachectwo zobowiązuje"_**

Część 1/2

**Prolog, w którym dowiadujemy się, że wypadki chodzą po ludziach (i po cysternach).**

Dzień był doprawdy wysoce niefortunny.

W całej Wielkiej Brytanii zaginęło tego dnia sześćdziesiąt osiem spanieli, zagubiono sto dwa zielone parasole i przypalono około dwóch ton pieczeni wołowej. Pięć samochodów wjechało w drzewo, oczywiście nie to samo, cztery samochody napotkały na swojej drodze całkiem solidne przeszkody, które nijak nie chciały się z tej drogi usunąć, a jeden samochód wjechał, z przyczyn nie do końca wyjaśnionych, w tył cysterny. Zginęło dużo krów, co jest jednak normalne kiedy w grę wchodzą pieczenie wołowe, i trzy osoby, co akurat z pieczeniami nic wspólnego nie miało. Raczej z tą wyżej wymienioną cysterną. Oczywiście powyższe stwierdzenie jest pewnego rodzaju uproszczeniem, ale uproszczeń trudno uniknąć w sytuacji kiedy historia zaczyna się od całkiem sporego wybuchu. Bo przecież ciężko jest ogarnąć całokształt sprawy, gdy szczegóły rozrzucone są na obszarze kilkuset metrów. Ponieważ jednak wypadek ten miał doniosłe konsekwencje dla ludzkości jako takiej, o jej magicznie uzdolnionej części nie wspominając, wypada jednak pochylić się nad losem tych trzech istot, których przewidywana długość życia okazała się nagle liczbą podaną grubo na wyrost.

Jest kilka istotnych kwestii, które należałoby poruszyć. Po pierwsze, skład osobowy. W tym przypadku ograniczający się do ojca, matki i ich potomstwa występującego w postaci syna, sztuk jedna. Nazwisko wszystkich trojga brzmiało Dursley, co nie miało może wielkiego znaczenia dla nikogo oprócz producentów nagrobków, ale w każdej historii należy podać parę zbędnych szczegółów, bo inaczej czytelnik czuje się zagubiony. Wybierali się wszyscy z wizytą do siostry pana Dursleya, Marge, po drodze zbaczając na chwilę z trasy w stronę restauracji Burger Kinga. I ten oto skok w bok przyniósł im niespodziewanie dość wybuchowy koniec.

Nie należy bynajmniej wyciągać z tego pochopnych wniosków i twierdzić na przykład, że Burger King to narzędzie szatana, ale prawdą, że gdyby Dudley Dursley nie wrzeszczał z całych sił, że zaraz umrze, jeśli nie dadzą mu jeść, jego ojciec uważałby może trochę bardziej na to, czy przypadkiem nie wjeżdża w cysternę. Ale cóż. Stało się. Problemy Dudleya i jego rodziców zostały rozwiązane na dobre.

Tymczasem, w niczym się nie wyróżniającym domu na przedmieściu, Harry Potter zażywał wolności i swobody, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że wkrótce może ich obu mieć nawet w nadmiarze.

**Część pierwsza, w której dowiadujemy się, że za błędy młodości trzeba jednak płacić.**

Bywały takie chwile, kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy zastanawiał się, czy na pewno dobrze zrobił przyłączając się do Voldemorta. Te chwile objawiały się najczęściej wtedy, gdy Voldemort wzywał Śmierciożerców na spotkania w środku nocy w pogodę, na którą Lucjusz nie wyrzucił by nawet skrzata domowego.

Gdy Lucjusz miał lat dwadzieścia, chwała i sława wydawały mu się istotniejsze niż wygoda. Teraz, kiedy lat mu już jakby nie patrzeć przybyło, miał czasami wrażenie, że ten mały kawałek sławy i chwały, który już posiadał był całkiem zadowalający i właściwie nie ma się już za czym uganiać. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien był to lepiej przemyśleć.

- Wzywałeś, Panie? – zapytał, kłaniając się nisko i zastanawiając jednocześnie jak to się stało, że on – najbogatszy czarodziej w Wielkiej Brytanii – wymyślił w młodości, że chce spędzić pół życia kłaniając się przed człowiekiem, który ostatnimi czasy z twarzy coraz bardziej przypominał coś, co powinno mieszkać w zoo.

Voldemort skinął w jego kierunku głową, czekając aż reszta Śmierciożerców rozpłaszczy się pokornie w okolicach podłogi. Lucjusz rozejrzał się dyskretnie po zapuszczonym wnętrzu i z niesmakiem ocenił stan podłogi na niezamiatany od minimum dziesięciu lat. W duchu podziękował swoim rozsądnym przodkom, po których odziedziczył niesłychanie pokaźną fortunę. Gdyby nie to, że Voldemort potrzebował jego pieniędzy, Lucjusz pewnie nie został by jego prawą ręką i musiałby czołgać się po podłodze wraz z innymi. A wtedy Narcyza by go zabiła, bo najlepiej nawet wyszkolone skrzaty domowe nie radziły sobie z czyszczeniem ubrań z brudu, który był starszy od nich samych.

- Otrzymałem właśnie wspaniałą wiadomość. – Voldemort wydawał się rzeczywiście zachwycony, co zazwyczaj nie wróżyło nic dobrego. - Harry Potter stracił swoich opiekunów.

O nie, tylko nie to, pomyślał Lucjusz Malfoy, modląc się, żeby to nie zmierzało jednak w kierunku, którego zaczął się właśnie domyślać.

- Prawa magicznego świata wymagają, żeby w takiej sytuacji odpowiedzialność za niego przejął jego ojciec chrzestny. Ojcem Harry'ego Pottera był jednak Syriusz Black, który, jak wszyscy wiemy, odszedł z tego świata.

O, tak. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Lucjusz nadal niechętnie wspominał ten epizod. Wprawdzie z Azkabanu wypuścili go już po niecałych dwudziestu czterech godzinach i przepraszali go potem tygodniami, ale to nie oznaczało od razu, że Lucjusz puścił to w niepamięć. Nie mógłby nawet gdyby chciał. Jego żona przypominała mu o tej porażce średnio dwa razy dziennie.

- A skoro Syriusz Black nie żyje – kontynuował dalej Voldemort. – przykry obowiązek opiekowania się Harrym Potterem spada na całą rodzinę Blacków, która aktualnie składa się między innymi z twojej żony, nieprawdaż?

Lucjusz dzielnie wytrzymał spojrzenie Czarnego Pana.

- Niestety Narcyza jest najmłodszą z sióstr.

- Owszem, – przytaknął Voldemort – ale Andromeda mieszka wśród Mugoli, a Bellatriks... cóż, nie ma chyba wielu osób, które oddałyby jej dziecko pod opiekę.

W okolicach podłogi rozległ się pomruk wyrażający coś na kształt zgody. Bellatriks miała to do siebie, że pozostawiała zazwyczaj niezatarte wrażenie.

- Myślę, że bez problemu uda ci się przekonać ministerstwo, że ty i twoja żona będziecie bardziej odpowiednimi opiekunami niż kobieta, która od lat mieszka poza naszym światem, i jej żałośnie niemagiczny mąż.

No pięknie. Lucjusz nie mógł oczywiście powiedzieć, że nie da rady, bo to nie przystoi, gdy jest się prawą ręką Czarnego Pana, a szczególnie, jeśli chce się nią jeszcze przez jakiś czas pozostać.

- Nie powinni aż tak bardzo się sprzeciwiać – oświadczył z pewną dozą nonszalancji. - W końcu nadal muszą mi jakoś zrekompensować fakt, że niesłusznie zamknęli mnie _na całą dobę_ w Azkabanie.

Okolice podłogi zamruczały na zgodę. Lucjusz zawsze miał niezwykłe zdolności do dobitnego wyrażania uczucia urażonej godności. Z resztą nie bał się ministerstwa. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli odczuwał jakiś strach to był on skierowany bardziej w stronę domowego ogniska.

- Ufam, że się tym zajmiesz. – Zdanie zostało lekko zabarwione sugestią jakiejś bliżej nie określonej kary, która spadłaby na niego, gdyby to zaufanie jednak zawiódł. – A gdy ty i twoja żona zostaniecie już opiekunami tego dziecka, gdy ludzie przyzwyczają się już do tego, że Harry Potter pozostaje pod opieką rodziny Malfoyów i jest mu tam dobrze, kiedy przestaną go wreszcie pilnować, wtedy przydarzy mu się jakiś tragiczny wypadek.

- Za który oczywiście nie będzie można winić mojej rodziny.

- Oczywiście – powtórzył Voldemort, dość pobłażliwym tonem. – Ot, po prostu, nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu.

Lucjusz odwzajemnił uśmiech, jakby był z całej sprawy bardzo zadowolony. W głębi duszy klął jak mugolski szewc.

Miał sprowadzić do domu Harry'ego Pottera. Nakarmić go, otoczyć ciepłem domowego ogniska, czy inną podobną bzdurą, a potem wykończyć.

Nic prostszego. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło.

Tylko jak on ma o tym powiedzieć żonie?

**Część, w której dowiadujemy się, że gdzie diabeł nie może, tam babę pośle (a potem będzie bardzo żałował).**

Kobiety z rodziny Blacków cieszyły się dość specyficzną sławą. Były piękne, inteligentne, zamożne i nieźle wykształcone. Żyły długo, cieszyły się dobrym zdrowiem i wydawały na świat silne potomstwo. Były ambitne, zaradne, pracowite i przebiegłe. Jak przystało na członkinie rodziny Blacków były lojalne aż po grób. Jednym słowem, teoretycznie rzecz ujmując, powinny być idealnymi kandydatkami na żony dla młodych czarodziejów czystej krwi. W praktyce przedstawiało się to jednak odrobinę inaczej. Istniał bowiem jeden, maleńki szkopuł. Kobiety z rodziny Blacków może i żyły długo i szczęśliwie, ale ich mężowie mieli tendencje do umierania wcześnie, szybko i w sposób bardzo podejrzany. Jednym słowem, gdy ktoś wspominał o tym, że panny Black fascynowały się sztuką tworzenia trucizn i polowaniami, miał zazwyczaj na myśli coś a'la – nie pij nic, czym cię poczęstują i unikaj samotnych przejażdżek konnych. Mężczyźni, którzy się z nimi żenili byli powszechnie uważani za szaleńców, idiotów lub ewentualnie samobójców .

Lucjusz Malfoy wiedział o tym wszystkim doskonale i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zbliżać się do żadnej z panien Black, o jakichkolwiek ślubach nie wspominając. I trwał w tym przekonaniu, aż na jego drodze stanęła piękna, słodka i łagodna Narcyza Black. No a potem? Potem nikt go już nie mógł przekonać, że te opowieści to nie są podłe oszczerstwa, a Narcyza prawdopodobnie nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. Lucjusz Malfoy spotkał bóstwo i został gorliwym wyznawcą, więc nikt i nic nie mogło zmienić jego zdania, niezależnie od tego jakich argumentów używała jego rodzina i jak głośno krzyczeli jego znajomi. Ślub się odbył i Lucjusz był w siódmym niebie do momentu, kiedy jeden z gości wypił za dużo, wypowiedział parę niestosownych uwag w temacie matki panny młodej i kilka minut później padł trupem. Oficjalnie wykończyła go niestrawność, mniej oficjalnie – solidna porcja szybko działającej trucizny. Narcyza uśmiechała się anielsko, a Lucjusz dopiero wtedy zaczął myśleć, że może w tych wszystkich plotkach było jednak jakieś ziarnko prawdy.

No, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Ślub się odbył, więc trzeba się było dostosować do faktów. Z resztą to wszystko miało jednak pewne plusy. Na przykład ojciec i dziadek Lucjusza ciągle walczyli z plagą drobnych, i nie tylko, przestępców, którym wydawało się, że porwanie żony najbogatszego czarodzieja w Wielkiej Brytanii to doskonała metoda na zbicie majątku. On sam nie miał takich problemów, bo Narcyza umiała doskonale zadbać o bezpieczeństwo swoje i ich syna. Raz kiedyś wprawdzie ktoś próbował porwać ich oboje, ale potem odnaleziono go w bardzo nieciekawym stanie na dnie pewnego mętnego jeziora i zapał przestępców jakoś opadł.

W gruncie rzeczy Lucjusz mógłby powiedzieć, że dobrze na tym małżeństwie wyszedł, gdyby nie to, że w miarę jak mijały kolejne lata Narcyza coraz mniej kryła się ze swoją niechęcią do Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców i coraz częściej wspominała, że wolałaby, żeby jej mąż zajął się wreszcie czymś rozsądnym.

Nie trudno jest więc zrozumieć dlaczego Lucjusz Malfoy postanowił odłożyć na później nieprzyjemny obowiązek poinformowania małżonki o najnowszych planach Voldemorta. Odkładanie to polegało głównie na wykonywaniu wszystkich możliwych zaległych prac, które normalnie zleciłby skrzatom domowym. Około godziny dwudziestej trzeciej, gdy zaczynał już myśleć, że mu się tego dnia upiecze, w drzwiach do piwnicy stanęła jego żona.

- No, dobrze – powiedziała. – O co znowu chodzi?

- Jak to, o co chodzi? – odparł Lucjusz, udając, że nie rozumie. - Robię porządek w naszej piwniczce z winem.

- Robisz porządek? W naszej piwniczce z winem? Sam z siebie? Bez powodu?

- Zupełnie bez powodu – odparł Lucjusz, przesuwając najbliższą butelkę wina o parę milimetrów w prawo.

- Co on znowu wymyślił?

- Kto?

- Lucjusz, czy ja twoim zdaniem wyglądam na idiotkę? – zapytała Narcyza, schodząc powoli po schodach. Brzmiała jak ktoś, kto dawno stracił cierpliwość. – Ty nie sprzątasz. Nikt w twojej rodzinie nigdy nie dotknął ścierki. Co więcej, macie przynajmniej sześćsetletnią tradycję unikania ścierek. Więc nie mów mi, że nabrałeś nagle ochoty na sprzątanie.

Stanęła przy nim i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Bo przecież nie chcesz mnie denerwować, prawda?

Głos miała zdecydowanie za słodki, co zazwyczaj zwiastowało czyjąś rychłą śmierć.

- Opiekunowie Pottera zginęli w wypadku.

Narcyza zmrużyła oczy, dodając dwa do dwóch.

- A Syriusz nie żyje.

- A ministerstwo nie będzie skłonne oddać swojego zbawcy w ręce czarownicy żyjącej w świecie Mugoli, skoro...

- Może go oddać w ręce zadeklarowanego Śmierciożercy?

Lucjusz skrzywił się lekko.

- Wzorcowego obywatela wyznającego tradycyjne wartości tak istotne dla przetrwania naszego świata w obecnej postaci.

Narcyza westchnęła.

- Mówiłam, że powinieneś się zająć polityką – powiedziała tonem lekko oskarżycielskim.

- Mówiłaś – potwierdził, nie odnosząc się do tego w żaden inny sposób, chociaż wiedział, że ją to zdenerwuje.

- Czyli rozumiem, że genialny plan polega na tym, że przyjmujemy go do rodziny i wykańczamy. I jakimś cudem nikt tego nie zauważa? Nawet te sieroty z ministerstwa nie są aż tak mało spostrzegawcze.

- Ale na te twoje otrucia jeszcze jakoś nie wpadli – skomentował pod nosem Lucjusz.

- Mówiłeś coś?

Pytanie zostało zadane głosem tak ostrym, że prawdopodobnie można by go używać do cięcia stali.

- Nie – odparł pośpiesznie. - Nic takiego.

Narcyza nadal mierzyła go niechętnym wzrokiem i Lucjusz pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli w najbliższym czasie będzie jadał poza domem. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- Ale ty zdajesz sobie sprawę jak twój syn na to zareaguje?

Lucjusz skrzywił się na tę myśl. Draco miał niesamowite zdolności jeśli chodzi o jęczenie, narzekanie i ogólnie zamęczanie postronnych. Szło mu to bardzo dobrze nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał na co narzekać. Strach pomyśleć co zrobi, gdy dostanie pretekst w postaci Harry'ego Pottera jako nowego członka rodziny.

- Będzie się musiał dostosować.

Narcyza zmrużyła oczy słysząc jego ostry ton. Lucjusz miał nadzieję, że nie będzie próbowała otwarcie się mu przeciwstawiać. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnię, ale nie miał też zamiaru ustępować.

- Może dobrze mu to zrobi – powiedziała w końcu, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Przeciwności losu uszlachetniają.

No proszę, pomyślał Lucjusz. Cuda się zdarzają.

- To oczywiście trochę potrwa – powiedział, wracając do głównego wątku.

- Oczywiście.

- Niestety to ty będziesz musiała się tym zając, bo ten chłopak może żywić pewne urazy wobec mojej osoby.

- Zupełnie nie wiem czemu.

Lucjusz postanowił zignorować tę uwagę.

- Ale to nie powinno być aż takie trudne, na jakie wygląda. Chłopaka wychowali ograniczeni, niezbyt przyjemni Mugole, którzy za nim nie przepadali, a przynajmniej tak twierdzą nasz źródła. Jest tak spragniony cieplejszych uczuć, że mianował Weasleyów swoją przybraną rodziną. Jak zdesperowanym trzeba być, żeby się doczepić do Weasleyów?

Narcyza skrzywiła się lekko.

- Bardzo.

- Czyli sama widzisz, że to może się udać. Przemęczymy się kilka miesięcy, potem wydarzy się tragiczny wypadek i Harry Potter zginie, a Lord Voldemort zwycięży. I będzie spokój, a ja pomyślę o tej karierze w polityce, do której mnie tak namawiasz.

- No tak, jak ja w ogóle mogę w was wszystkich wątpić – oświadczył Narcyza, wpatrując się w ścianę. Zgryźliwość w głosie zdradzała co o tym wszystkim sądzi, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej. Lucjusz uznał to za dobry znak. Dziesięć lat temu stał by już po środku jakiejś mniej lub bardziej rozłożystej kupy gruzu, a teraz wszystkie wymierzane ciosy były czysto werbalne. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego żona zaczynała łagodnieć z wiekiem. I dobrze, bo Lucjusz też nie miał ostatnio siły na te ich potyczki.

- A tak przy okazji – Narcyza odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła nieskończenie wręcz łagodnie. – Kazałam skrzatom domowym przenieść twoje rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego. Tego z tapetą w kolorze lila.

To powiedziawszy, spokojnie odeszła. Lucjusz stał jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu, patrząc na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę.

No cóż, pomyślał, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Za łatwo mi szło.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry Potter niesamowicie szybko przywiązywał się do obcych. Nie wiedział jak długo będzie w stanie wytrzymać takie warunki. Od lila robiło mu się niedobrze.

**Część, w której dowiadujemy się, że rodziny się niestety nie wybiera**

Narcyza Malfoy była wściekła. Tak wściekła, że gdyby była źle wychowaną mugolką urodzoną gdzieś w Stanach, prawdopodobnie wyszłaby z domu, kupiła coś śmiercionośnego i wystrzelała pół kraju z rozpędu. A zaczęłaby od swojego osobistego męża.

Ale niestety Narcyza Black była dobrze wychowaną czarownicą z domu z tradycjami i nie mogła oddawać się takim plebejskim zajęciom jak urządzanie publicznych masakr mugolskimi narzędziami. Mogła ewentualnie otruć Lucjusza, ale na to akurat nie miała ochoty. I tak wiele by to nie dało. Chciała, żeby cierpiał, a z umieraniem to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nikt nie potrafił jej dać gwarancji na to, że po drugiej stronie grzeszników rzeczywiście spotyka długa i bolesna kara, a „zasłużona" było pojęciem zbyt mglistym jak na jej potrzeby. Poza tym, zdarzyła się już do Lucjusza przywiązać, prawie dwadzieścia lat małżeństwa zrobiło swoje, i generalnie nie życzyła mu źle. Poza tymi dniami, kiedy wspinał się na szczyty głupoty i fundował jej takie niespodzianki jak ta najnowsza.

Narcyza westchnęła i nalała sobie kolejną już szklankę brandy. To się źle skończy, pomyślała.

Co on sobie w ogóle wyobraża? Toż to taki idiotyczny plan, że na kilometr widać, że wymyślić go mógł tylko człowiek z kodem genetycznym zaskrońca. A nawet jeśli im się to jednak uda, głupsze rzeczy już się udawały, to zostaje jeszcze kwestia danego słowa. Kiedy Syriusz Black został ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera obiecał, że zrobi wszystko, żeby go chronić, a skoro umarł, obowiązek dotrzymania tej obietnicy spadał na całą rodzinę Blacków. Co oznaczało, że ona osobiście miała poręczyć honorem całej swojej rodziny za to, że Harry Potter będzie żył długo i w miarę szczęśliwie, nie spadnie ze schodów, nie dostanie w głowę doniczką i nie wybuchnie w powietrze odrabiając pracę domową z eliksirów. Jednocześnie miała pomóc mężowi i jego wężowatemu znajomemu wyprawić tego samego Harry'ego Pottera na tamten świat. Permanentnie. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, pojawiał się pewien konflikt interesów. A Narcyza zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, jakby ten konflikt rozwiązać, żeby wszyscy wyszli na tym jako tako.

Nie mogła specjalnie sprzeciwić się w takiej kwestii Lucjuszowi, no chyba, że miała ochotę na jakieś drastyczne rozwiązania, ale to naprawdę mogło się skończyć różnie. Lucjusz nie był tak nieporadny, jak się czasami wydawało, a Voldemort i jego banda bezmyślnych popleczników prawdopodobnie nie miałby kłopotu z wytłumaczeniem mu, że kłopotliwą żonę da się jednak łatwo wymienić na nową.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli Harry Potter zginie, to ona w annałach historii zostanie zapisana jako pierwsza z rodu Blacków, która nie dotrzymała obietnicy, a taka opcja nie wchodziła po prostu w rachubę. Setki pokoleń rodziny Blacków ciężko pracowały na swoją reputację i ona nie miała zamiaru tego zaprzepaścić dla jakiegoś widzimisię jej męża. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Blackowie byli lojalni. Owszem, kobiety Blacków miały skłonności do trucia wszystkich jak popadnie, a wielu członków rodziny kończyło swoje kariery w wariatkowie, ale przynajmniej wiadomo było, że jak ci obiecają, że cię nie zabiją, to nic ci z ich strony nie grozi, co w sytuacji gdy inne rodziny czystej krwi zdradzały się nawzajem co drugi dzień czyniło z nich niezwykle cennych sojuszników. Blackowie zadali sobie dużo trudu, żeby zasłużyć na taką reputację i Narcyza wiedziała, że nie może tego zaprzepaścić. Ot, dylemat.

Rozwiązanie wpadło do pokoju z impetem godnym pozazdroszczenia i morderczym wyrazem twarzy.

- Słyszałaś, co ojciec wymyślił? Harry Potter?! U nas w domu?!

Narcyza spojrzała na swojego wściekłego syna i doznała czegoś, co nazwać by można nagłym olśnieniem. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i sięgnęła po następną szklankę brandy.

- I wiesz co on powiedział? – kontynuował Draco niestrudzenie. - Powiedział, że mam być dla niego miły! MIŁY?! Dla Harry'ego Pottera?! Przecież to...

Draco urwał w pół słowa, bo właśnie dotarło do niego, że jego matka nie tylko się nie odzywa, ale wygląda wręcz na zadowoloną. Ostatnim razem gdy tak się uśmiechała, Pansy straciła ciotkę.

- Mamo...?

- Draco. Synu.

O, nie... Powiedziała „synu". Przypominała mu o tym, że wydała go na świat, czyli czegoś od niego chciała, czyli było bardzo, ale to bardzo źle.

- Mamo...?

- Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czemu jesteś jedynakiem? – zapytała Narcyza tonem konwersacyjnym.

Draco zmrużył oczy i postanowił zachować daleko idącą ostrożność.

- Nie wiem. Chyba przypuszczałem, że nie chcieliście mieć więcej dzieci. Albo nie mogliście.

Narcyza roześmiała się.

- To ja nie chciałam mieć więcej dzieci. Twój ojciec nie miał tu nic do powiedzenia. A wiesz dlaczego nie chciałam mieć więcej dzieci?

Draco postanowił na wszelki wypadek zachować milczenie. Jego matka odstawiła szklankę. Wpadające z boku światło poranka nadawało jej wygląd jakiejś marmurowej rzeźby, której każdy najmniejszy milimetr zgadza się w pełni z wymogami antycznych kanonów.

- Żebym mogła całkowicie skoncentrować się na twoim wychowaniu – powiedziała. – Żebym mogła cię obserwować. Żebym była pewna, że nie przyniesiesz wstydu ani rodzinie swojego ojca, ani mojej. I żebym mogła szybko zadziałać, gdyby okazało się że jednak nie jesteś w stanie spełnić moich nadziei.

Splotła razem dłonie i przechyliła lekko głowę.

- Rozumiesz co chcę ci powiedzieć?

Draco przytaknął, cofając się bezwiednie o krok. Kwestia Harry'ego Pottera straciła nagle na znaczeniu w obliczu faktu, że jego matka uznała, że potrzebuje go nastraszyć. Usiłował nie myśleć o bracie swojego pradziadka, prawowitym spadkobiercy fortuny Malfoyów, który zapragnął spędzić życie malując nagich mężczyzn we Włoszech i bardzo przypadkowo spadł z urwiska podczas spaceru ze swoją własną matką. Usiłował też nie zastanawiać się gorączkowo, co takiego zrobił.

- Możesz przestać panikować. Nie mam zamiaru spychać cię z urwiska – poinformowała go Narcyza. – Jeszcze nie.

Jeszcze. Małe słówko, a robi wrażenie.

Draco przełknął ślinę. W gardle robiło mu się jakoś tak sucho, a na sercu bardziej ciężko niż nie.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Będziesz miły dla Harry'ego Pottera. Będziesz dla niego miły, bo ja jestem z Blacków i ty też masz w sobie krew Blacków, a Blackowie obiecali go chronić. Przysięgli na honor całej naszej rodziny.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale w porę oprzytomniał i zrezygnował z wypowiadania się w temacie.

- Będziesz dla niego miły – powtórzyła z naciskiem Narcyza. – i absolutnie, pod żadnym pozorem nie dopuścisz, żeby stała mu się krzywda, zrozumiano?

Draco przytaknął bez entuzjazmu.

- Żadnych wypadków, zatruć, zbutwiałych stopni na schodach, narowistych koni czy zbłąkanych zaklęć. Pamiętaj, ja się na tym doskonale znam.

- Oddaj mi tą jedną, maleńką przysługę, a zapomnę o tym, że nadal jestem dość młoda i w wystarczająco dobrej formie, żeby urodzić jakąś _bardziej odpowiednią _wersję dziedzica.

Powiedziawszy to, upiła kolejny łyk brandy i zajęła się obserwowaniem jak na twarzy jej syna toczy się walka pomiędzy wściekłością a opanowaniem. Zmianom nastrojów towarzyszyły zmiany kolorytu i w efekcie Draco wyglądał trochę jak dziwne coś, co nie wiadomo czemu migało na przemian na czerwono i bladoróżowo. Mało twarzowa wersja. Nawet na Malfoyu.

Migotanie zatrzymało się wreszcie na odcieniu bardziej białym, a Draco zdołał wycedzić przez zęby, że owszem, zajmie się Harrym Potterem i nawet będzie dla niego miły, jeśli jego matka rzeczywiście sobie tego życzy. Brzmiało to wszystko, jakby za chwilę miał paść trupem z wściekłości, ale tym niemniej Draco nie próbował już więcej protestować.

Trochę rozczarowana, Narcyza dopiła do końca swoją brandy. Czasami miała wrażenie, że trochę za bardo rozpieściła tego swojego jedynaka. Miał już piętnaście lat i jeszcze nikogo nie otruł. Wystarczyło, że pogroziła mu śmiercią, a on się potulnie poddał. Owszem, upraszczało to sprawy, ale mógłby dla przyzwoitości wysilić się chociaż na jakąś drobną złośliwość.

- Mamo?

Narcyza uniosła głowę.

- Jeśli mogę zauważyć, skoro jesteśmy już dzisiaj tacy szczerzy... – W oczach Dracona pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. - Powiedziałem skrzatom domowym, żeby nie przynosiły ci więcej brandy. Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś skończyła jak biedna ciotka Walburga, prawda? Ojciec musiałby się wtedy postarać o jakąś _bardziej odpowiednią _wersję pani domu.

Narcyza odstawiła szklankę na stolik z trochę zbyt wielkim impetem Jej syn uśmiechnął się lekko, z satysfakcją, i odwrócił na pięcie.

No to złośliwość została jednak przekazana następnemu pokoleniu, pomyślała Narcyza z pewną ulgą. No i dobrze. Może coś jeszcze jednak z tego dziecka wyrośnie. Nie wychowywała go przecież na jakiegoś Gryffona.

**c.d.n. **

**tohuwabohu - **_chaos, bezkształt i próżnia, zamęt, przen. przest. zamieszanie, rozgardiasz, nieład. etym. - hebr. 'bezkształtny i próżny'; tohu 'bezkształt; zamęt'; bohu 'próżnia'; por. Biblia (Gen. 1, 2) _podane za słownikiem wyrazów obcych Kopalińskiego


End file.
